


and the jazz music played on

by cumzone



Category: sax man <3
Genre: Angst, Love, Other, Pain, Sex with Musical Instrument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: sax man
Relationships: sax man/saxophone
Kudos: 2





	and the jazz music played on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mark :>](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mark+%3A%26gt%3B).



it was a late night. daniele started at his reflection in his sax. woah. he saw how shit he looked and cried. his wife heard him and turned around, saw him staring at the sax and sighed. “again? seriously? it’s like you love that thing more than me.” she said sleepily. he didn’t reply, only  
cried harder silently.

the morning came, the son rose, his tears dried. he walked to his wife in the kitchen but saw his sax behind her. he walked up to her, she leaned in for a kiss but he hugged his sax instead. she cried and handed him divorce papers. he cried too. the next day he was told he had to move out.

unknown to his wife, he had no home. due to this he was forced to live on the streets. he seemed warm and comfort in his sax. on lonely, horny nights hed like the saxophone and pretend it was his wife. he even penetrated it sometimes.

to make a living he performed live on streets to popular songs, this earned him a lot of money. he grew popular and popular as the days went by, soon he was known by all of italy. however, his fame would soon lead to his downfall.

one cold, winter night, he received a letter. it said he had a noise complaint and he had to move to a different street. he cried and cried but no one would have pity, so he moved. god hated him, didnt he. 

he eventually found a nice place where he could look over his old street, but it never felt the same. he cried. he was cold alone and sad and the hole of the saxophone was looking rather...eavishing ;) so he unzipped his pants. he fucked it. he fucked the sax. he loved the way the metal felt against his foreskin. (i’m so sorry)

he cried himself to sleep that night. however, everyone had heard of his move and still came to see him. he was overjoyed by this and regained his spirit. he even eventually had enough money to have a one night stay in a £15 hotel. he was loving life.

one day, while travelling, he discovered his home town and saw a rather beautiful woman. he seduced her, and together they went to the bed but just before he could touch her she yelled “wait!” he stopped and looked at her. she revealed herself to be his mother. he cried.

however, due to his discovery of his long lost mother, he also had a home. his moms home. today, he performs live on his balcony to the residence of italy. they love him, and he loves them. he doesn’t need to save money anymore, he had his moms money. wow. this was the life. this was his life.

despite this, he still fucks his sax.


End file.
